Tel chien, tel maître !
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Duo a un chien, la pire catastrophe que la terre ait crée faite de poils ! [Shonen ai 1x2]


**Tel maître, tel chien !**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un truc lourd, noir et baveux vient de bondir sur moi ! Et en plus ce truc me lèche partout sur le visage !

-Diabolique! Berk, arrête ça !

Faudrait que je pense le soir à fermer ma porte !

-Erk, d'où tu sors toute cette bave ! Descend tout de suite !

Je m'essuie tant bien que mal le visage avec une bout de ma couverture.

-Je suis bon pour une nouvelle lessive avec toi !

Moi qui déteste ça...

Un grondement, genre aboiement d'impatience, près des oreilles en plus !

-Ah, doucement je suis réveillé c'est bon merci !

Je me lève et vais me nettoyer le visage, mettre ma couverture et mes vêtements pleins de baves dans le panier à linge sale, rempli...

-Bon, là je suis obligé, aujourd'hui je fais la lessive.

Pffff, pour les grasses matinée faut pas compter sur ce cabot, surtout si monsieur à une envie pressante de dévaler toute la pente jusqu'au supermarché...

Il aboie à nouveau :

-Ca va ! Tu permets quand même que je me change !

Je troquai mon boxer et débardeur, pour un jogging rouge et noir, un bonnet noir et des basket noires aussi.

Diabolique m'attendait déjà dehors avec sa laisse dans la gueule... En sortant j'en profite pour prendre mon sac à dos et mon baladeur CD, puis j'attache la laisse.

-Bon mon vieux, today j'ai des choses à faire, alors je te...

Je savais qu'il allait me faire ce coup là. Il se rue vers la barrière et saute par dessus. Heureusement pour moi, elle est pas très haute la barrière, alors je peux aussi sauter par dessus.

-Sale cabot !

Petit à petit, il ralentit et s'arrête même. Je remerciais le ciel en me penchant pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

-Diabolique, quand je dis quelque chose j'aimerais bien qu'on m'écoute !

Il tira sur sa laisse, pas pour courir mais pour atteindre un autre chien, assis derrière un portail vert.

-Si c'est pour ce chien que t'as couru comme un dingue, je te jure que je t'étripe !

-C'est pour lui... enfin elle.

Je sursaute et regarde celui qui vient de me parler... Un canon !!!! Grand, brun, des traits asiatiques, et des yeux encore plus bleus que l'océan. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur, un peu plus et je m'y perds !

-Elle ? Ah, d'accord, elle est en chaleur ?

-Hn, je suis allé lui chercher des gélules.

Ca explique pourquoi ce crétin de chien m'amène ici depuis une semaine !

-Et tu t'y prends une semaine après ?

Il fronce les sourcils !!!!! Merde je fonds !

Et puis il éclate de rire.

-Désolé !

Vois pas ce qui le fait rire. Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils.

-Je vous voyais tous les matins de ma fenêtre à essayer de faire bouger votre chien !

... Quelle honte !!!!

-Ah... Et je suppose que vous préfériez me regarder plutôt qu'agir ?

-Encore une fois désolé, mais vous devriez dresser votre chien...

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que à part courir tous les matins et tous les soirs, vous ne vous occupez pas de votre chien ?

-Si, il est même avec moi toute la journée...

Il me tend une main avec un sourire charmeur :

-Heero Yuy, et ma chienne, Cheyenne.

-Duo et ma catastrophe sur pattes, Diabolique.

Il ne fit pas d'objection à ce que je ne dise pas mon nom. Tant mieux. Je lui rendis son sourire et me souvins que j'avais faim !

-Désolé, mais faut que j'y aille, faut que je passe chez le pâtissier pour récupérer un truc...

-Si c'est un gâteau vous aurez du mal pour le transport... Vous auriez dû venir en voiture.

J'ai bien une voiture, de sport rouge sang, mais je veux pas risquer d'y mettre Diabolique et de le regarder détruire le cuir de mes fauteuils !

-Peur pour mes fauteuils avec lui ! Et puis il serait pas monté. La dernière fois qu'il est monté dans une voiture, il était malade et à vomi partout...

Il fit un petite grimace et je lui adressais un signe de la main avant de partir, tirant sur la laisse de Diabolique.

-T'es casse pieds quand tu t'y mets !

A la pâtisserie, je restais planté devant ma tarte...

-Je vais avoir du mal...

-Duo, grand frère !

Je me retourne et écarte les bras, juste à temps pour recevoir une petite tornade !

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Venue avec maman pour faire les courses et puis je t'ai vu avec Diabolique !

-Bonjour Duo.

J'écartais la jeune fille et souris à ma mère.

-Bonjour maman.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit :

-Maman, en rentrant tu peux déposer ma tarte. Il faut que j'aille chez le véto et j'ai pas le temps de rentrer et d'y retourner.

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Génial, bon je passe ce soir à la maison, faut que j'y aille !

Je suis sûr qu'elle allait me demander si j'étais toujours avec Logan...

Dans le cabinet, je faillis vomir. Je déteste l'odeur de désinfectant, ça me donne des migraines et des nausées.

-Vous allez bien monsieur Maxwell ?

-Hn, j'ai juste un peu de mal avec les désinfectants...

Le vétérinaire me sourit. C'est une femme, blonde aux yeux turquoises. Ses yeux me font penser à ceux de ce certain Heero Yuy. Beaux, ils étaient beaux ses yeux et même lui était pas mal, voir même carrément canon.

-Vaccin bimensuel ?

-Oui.

Elle fit le vaccin et je suis sortis aussi vite que je pouvais. En chemin, je me cognais contre quelqu'un mais pas le temps! Si je reste un instant de plus je vais rejeter ce que j'ai mangé hier soir, vu que j'ai pas encore mangé ce matin...

Dehors, je respirais un bon coup.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas que je fasse pour toi. Je dois te courir après jusque chez un mec que je connais même pas et maintenant faut que j'affronte cette odeur affreuse !

-Il t'en fait voir des choses... dit un voix grave avec une douce moquerie.

Je me retourne. C'est bizarre mais je reconnais aussitôt cette voix, alors que je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois...

-Ouais...

Je regarde à ses pieds où est assise un magnifique labrador noir, la femelle de ce matin. Aussitôt Diabolique se colle à elle.

-Franchement le rentre-dedans, Diabolique ça marche pas, alors revois ta technique !

Heero rit doucement :

-Ca dépend. On dit qu'un chien est comme son maître, si le maître aime le rentre-dedans, peut être que le chien aussi...

Il insinue que je fais du rentre-dedans peut être ?

-Ouais, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la première fois.

-Il a quel âge ?

-8 mois.

-Ma chienne aussi, dit il en souriant.

J'adore son sourire...

-Bon...

-Tu veux encore courir ?

-Non, juste rentrer chez moi et prendre un bon petit déjeuner !

Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose. Ma boule de poils noire adorée me réveilla en plein rêve, sympa le clebs!

-Ca va, je m'habille !

Faudrait que je pense à lui acheter un truc pour l'haleine !

C'est reparti pour une autre balade; enfin si courir comme un dératé s'appelle une balade. Mais bon, let's go, cette fois je ne compte pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut !

J'attachai sa laisse et glissai sur le carrelage lorsque je le retins. Délire, chien sur glace, enfin sur carreaux.

Aussitôt dehors, je lutte pour ne pas me retrouver à terre traîné par cet idiot d'amoureux transi !

-Stop ! Aujourd'hui tu te passeras de ta dulcinée, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Il grogne de mécontentement jusque chez le boulanger et refusa d'entrer.

-T'es casse-pieds quant t'es de mauvaise humeur ! Vas-y grogne autant que tu veux, et t'auras rien ce matin !

C'est nul, ça marche pas ! Dois savoir ce que c'est que le chantage...

J'entre chez le boulanger, d'où sors une bonne odeur de pain frais, bonheur !! Je prend deux croissants, deux pains aux chocolat. L'autre grognard se lèche les babines.

-Je vois... On change d'avis ?

Il pose son popotin et fait les yeux doux.

-Sais pas si tu mérites...

Il aboie et par la même occasion fait sursauter les personnes autour de nous. J'éclate de rire :

-C'est bon, t'as gagné !

-Duo !! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ?!

Mon rire s'intensifia quand la caissière sortit de derrière son comptoir et vint à ma rencontre :

-Bonjour tante Kalis ! Diabolique est de très mauvaise humeur, il n'a pas vu son amour ce matin !

Elle rit, elle aussi.

-Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour lui !

-Veinard !

J'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue, mais ce n'est qu'une impression...

-Tiens Duo et tu embrasses maman de ma part. Joey a mis aussi un truc pour toi.

Joey, mon cousin adoré ?

-C'est gentil merci. Bon faut que j'y aille, Joey n'a pas oublié notre rendez-vous ?

-Non, t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

Je lui adressai un signe de la main et sortis.

-C'est la faim ou le fait de ne pas avoir vu ta dulcinée qui t'as foutu à plat ?

Remarque, pas envie de me retaper une course jusque chez moi; c'est une montée...

-Ca doit être la deuxième possibilité.

Je sursaute, une voix familière me tirant de mes pensées.

-Bonjour Duo.

-Bonjour Yuy.

-Heero, appelle moi Heero. Ca fait bizarre d'être appelé par son nom de famille alors que moi je t'appelle par ton prénom. D'aillers, tu ne me l'as pas dit ton nom.

... L'idée que je ne voulais pas te le dire ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit ?

-...

Merci, mon ange ! Diabolique venait d'aboyer me coupant la parole, à mon grand soulagement.

-Bon, je vais pas rester trop longtemps, j'ai juste le temps d'aller au supermarché, salut !

Je ne le laissais même pas le temps de me répondre et m'en allait en courant, avec Diabolique en tête.

Au supermarché, j'attachais mon chien à l'endroit prévu pour cet effet.

-Tu restes là, tu ne mords pas, tu ne te bats pas, tu attends que je revienne, compris ?

Je sais qu'il a compris, seulement il se fait un malin plaisir à ne pas m'écouter.

-Bon, des Frikies pour monsieur casse-pied, du jus d'orange, du chocolat et des cigarettes, ayez !! La caisse now !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les caissières, mais à chaque fois que je viens, elles me déshabillent presque du regard. Au début c'était plutôt flatteur, mais à la longue ça devient agaçant !

Je regarde le paquet de cigarettes.J'avais promis à Logan de ne plus fumer... De toute façon, il n'est jamais là, il saura pas. Je me brosserai les dents et ferais en sorte d'avoir une haleine perfect !

Je retourne vers mon chien.

-C'est pas vrai !

Mon adorable ami canin est en train de bouffer les roues d'un cadi. C'est pas trop grave mais bon...

-Tu te fais les dents ?

Il n'arrête pas. Il tient à se casser les dents ou quoi !

-Tu comptes le laisser bouffer mes roues longtemps ?

Deux fois que je sursaute dans la même journée, ça commence à bien faire et en plus c'est toujours le même !

-Heero... Désolé, mais cette bestiole ne m'écoutes pas et n'en fait qu'à sa tête !

-Je t'ai déjà donné la solution mais tu t'obstines !

-Pas le temps, j'te dis !

-Je veux bien te croire.

J'ignorais sa dernière phrase et posai mes sacs pour m'accroupir à côté de la masse noire.

-Diabolique, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, je vais être en retard !

Saleté de bestiole, il veut pas lâcher !

-Tu profites, hein ? Si Logan reviens, tu n'auras plus le loisir de me faire chier !

S'il revient...

Je reprends mes sacs et comme par magie Diabolique lâche sa prise.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Le fait de penser à Logan, me rend triste. Il est partit depuis six mois et ne me donne presque pas de nouvelles...

-Duo ?

-Hn ? fis-je en remarquant la présence de Heero. Désolé Heero, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

-C'est ce que je vois.

Son sourire me remonte un peu le moral, mais il n'enlève pas le sentiment de solitude dû à l'absence de Logan.

-Ce Logan semble te manquer...

Je le regarde. Il semble lire sur les traits de mon visage ce à quoi je pense.

-Hn... Bon, allez viens Diabolique. Au revoir Heero à moins qu'on ne se recroise encore !

-Au revoir Duo.

Ma tristesse s'agrandit lorsque je quitte Heero. Je vais pleurer, quel idiot ! Non, je ne dois pas pleurer !

Ma journée fut anéantie par cette seule pensée de Logan. Mes collaborateurs m'ont même ordonné de rentrer en me voyant si mal. Cet homme me détruit, pourtant je suis si bien avec lui, sa présence me manque affreusement.

La sortie de Diabolique se fera plus tôt aujourd'hui. Nous irons au parc, je veux changer d'air et ne plus voir toujours la même chose.

-C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que tu ressens ce que je ressens, ou alors tu dois te morfondre de Cheyenne.

Diabolique n'avait pas l'air vraiment en forme non plus. Il ne songeait même pas à me faire courir.

Je m'assis sur un banc, Diabolique sauta pour s'allonger dessus et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demain j'appellerais Logan. J'en ai marre de l'attendre en vain ! Et puis après on ira voir ton amour.

Les heures passèrent et on restait là, à regarder les gens passer, les enfants jouer et les chiens aboyer, comme si je ne voyais pas assez Diabolique aboyer !

Finalement je passais mes bras sur le dossier du banc, étendit les jambes et croisais mes pieds. Renversant ma tête en arrière, je regardais le ciel s'assombrir petit à petit, avec le coucher de soleil. Petit à petit le parc se vida et il ne resta plus que moi et Diabolique, qui s'était endormi, purement et simplement.

-Je sens que je vais pas dormir ce soir...

-Moi non plus, surtout si je te sais ici en train de te morfondre !

Je sursaute et redresse vivement ma tête . Heero... Il fait quoi là ?!

-Tu sais que c'est la troisième fois que t'arrives à me faire sursauter ?

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je travaille pas loin et toi ?

-Comme tu l'a dit, je me morfonds !

-Sur ce fameux Logan ?

-Hn, il va appeler d'une minute à l'autre. Il appelle toujours le même jour, à la même heure et aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de répondre.C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé mon portable au bureau.

-Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime plus ?

-Non, je ne crois rien. J'en ai juste marre de l'attendre. Ca fait six mois que ça dure et là, je suis à saturation !

-Laisse lui une chance, peut être que c'est pour toi qu'il fait ça.

-Si tu parles d'argent, j'en ai pas besoin, j'ai tout l'argent que je veux !

-Je comprends pas.

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom ? C'est parce que je voulais me faire un ami. Un vrai, pas un mec qui n'est avec moi que pour mon fric !

-Et tu es ?

-Duo Maxwell, le grand patron de la Max corp.

Heero n'eut aucune réaction, il me regarda juste un peu plus intensément.

-Alors pourquoi est- il parti?

-Il est le garde du corp de miss Reine de la paix et ce travail lui plaît, enfin si j'ai bien décrypté ce que Relena m'a dit. Je cite : "Bonjour Duo, Logan et moi nous amusons beaucoup, il est occupé en ce moment, il te rappellera plus tard !"

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à tout dire à cet homme que je connais à peine mais il émane de lui une telle confiance, une aura qui m'attire vers lui, malgré moi.

-Je t'ai vu, depuis mon bureau; ça fait quatre heures que tu es assis ici...

Il veut changer de sujet, je l'en remercie.

-Hn, je sais pas, je n'ai pas de montre. La dernière est tombée dans les toilettes et elle n'était pas étanche... Je vais te faire confiance.

-Tu devrais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne fait pas confiance à un rival.

-Heero Yuy, de la Wing company...

C'est le grand patron ?

-C'est bizarre, moi je n'ai pas hésité à te dire mon nom. Pourtant moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à mon statut dans la hiérarchie de la Wing compagny. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai eu tout de suite confiance en toi, et j'ai eu raison... Dans un sens, nous sommes pareils...

Nous sommes pareils...

-Oui, sans doute, dis-je sans trop de conviction.

-Duo, je t'invite demain matin pour le petit déj chez moi. Ce sera l'occasion pour Diabolique de voir Cheyenne et pour nous deux de faire plus ample connaissance !

-C'est peut être pas très conseillé de laisser un mâle avec une femelle en chaleur.

-Je voudrais des chiots mais je savais pas trop comment te le demander...

Il n'a de l'interêt que pour mon chien...

-Tu aurais dû aller chez le vétérinaire.

-Je voulais ton chien, pas celui d'un autre, le tien...

Il appuyait tellement sur ces mots et son regard était devenu d'une intensité envoûtante... Mon coeur s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que j'ai la bonne idée de détourner mon regard.

-D'accord, si tu veux.

-A demain, alors ?

-Hn, on verra s'ils s'entendent et après...

-Ben, après on laisse faire la nature.

-Hn.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui dise ça, me mettait assez mal à l'aise et surtout je rougissais. Merci mon dieu d'avoir inventé une Terre qui tourne, il fait sombre, en tout cas assez pour cacher ma rougeur.

-Duo, tu vas bien, tu ne dis plus rien ?

-Euh... Je, oui je vais bien !

Malgré la nuit et le fait qu'il soit debout, je peux voir son regard devenu noir. Il est profond et j'ai envie de m'y perdre, de ressentir sa protection... Il me fixe et j'aime sa façon de le faire, c'est si doux et en même temps si brut; je ne peux pas l'expliquer, juste ressentir, mon coeur s'affole et le sang me monte à la figure.

-Je... Je crois que je vais te laisser, il se fait tard !

-Ah... D'accord, alors à demain, comme promis !

-Oui

Je me levais précipitamment et après être sûr que Heero ne pouvait plus me voir, je me mis à courir. Je ne contrôle pas les battements effrénés de mon coeur et il tape tellement fort que j'en ai presque mal ! C'est dingue que le simple fait que Heero me regarde affole autant mon coeur et mes hormones !

Une douche froide s'impose ! Et aussi un bon gros dodo, histoire d'oublier !

Le lendemain, ce n'est pas Diabolique qui m'a réveillé, c'est le téléphone !

-Putain, qui c'est qui appelle à...

Je regarde mon réveil, 5h30.

-Putain, 5h30 du mat, il va morfler l'imbécile qui ose me réveiller!

Je décroche et réponds sèchement :

-Duo Maxwell !

-Oh là, pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Mon coeur s'arrête, mon sang se fige, mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus.

-Duo ? Hey Duo ! Duo réponds !

-Logan...

-Ah quand même ! T'es pas content de m'entendre ou quoi ?

Petit à petit mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner et tout redevient normal.

-Si si, je suis juste un peu surpris !

-Ben, tu répondais pas hier soir. Où tu étais au fait ?

-J'ai sorti Diabolique.

-A huit heures du soir ?

-Oui...

On resta un moment sans rien dire.

-Duo, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Je... non, enfin si. Ca fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu; tout ce que j'ai de toi ce sont des coups de fils. J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus !

-Mais, tu ne m'as rien dit avant, pourquoi...

-Parce qu'avant j'arrivais à noyer ma solitude dans mon travail, mais aujourd'hui même ça ne suffit plus ! J'ai besoin de toi près de moi, mais tu n'es jamais là...

-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Relena, elle a besoin de moi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi !! Mais si tu préfères t'occuper de ta princesse, vas-y !

J'étais aux bords des larmes et ma voix tremblait de colère. J'essayais en vain, de me ressaisir, mais la douleur est plus forte.

-Duo je t'aime... Demain je passerais la journée avec toi, je prends l'avion de ce soir et j'arrive demain matin !

-Des promesses, encore et toujours...

-Duo, tu compliques tout. Tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort !

-Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes, reste où tu es, reste avec ta princesse du monde.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en pleurant. Ca fait mal de savoir que Relena a plus d'importance que moi aux yeux de Logan...

Je m'adossais à un mur et me laissais glisser, pliant mes jambes pour passer les bras autour ou j'y enfouis ma tête. Mes cheveux détachés coulaient en cascade tout autour de moi. Bientôt mon jean fut trempé de larmes que je n'essayais même pas de retenir. Ca faisait trop mal.

Le téléphone sonna trois fois, je ne bougeais pas, je m'endormis même.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, sans bouger, mais en tout cas, je n'ai toujours pas envie de bouger...

On sonne à ma porte, puis on frappe, et finalement la personne ouvre :

-Duo ?

Cette voix... elle me donne envie de lever les yeux.

-Duo ! Qu'est que tu as ?!

Heero se rue vers moi et me prend pour me lever. Je me laissais faire.

-Duo, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu n'as rien ? Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas !

-Je vais bien...

-Non, tu vas pas bien! Tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? Duo, réponds merde !!

Je souriais devant l'air paniqué de Heero. Je me blottis dans ses bras et m'effondrais en larmes, pas de douleur mais de joie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien comme ça, avec Heero.

-Duo...

Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille, j'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule. Sentir son coeur battre rapidement contre ma poitrine me réconfortait, il avait courut juste pour moi ou il avait peur?

-Heero, tu as couru ?

-Non, j'ai eu peur...

Comme si il venait de dire une bêtise, il s'arrêta et se tendit.

-Pour moi ? Merci.

Un peu plus tard, je me dégageais de son étreinte et dit que j'allais m'habiller, je n'étais habillé que d'un jean...

Je redescendit avec le sourire.

-Il est trop tard pour un déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim !

Il s'était installé sur le bras du canapé et me regardais descendre les escaliers en fronçant les sourcils.

-Duo, dis moi pourquoi tu étais dans cet état ce matin !

Ca sonnait plus comme un ordre, que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-J'ai reçu un appel.

-De Logan ?

-Hn, j'ai rompu.

-Et tu regrettes ?

-Je sais pas.

Peut être que tu m'aideras à le savoir Heero.

-Alors, tu m'as pas répondu, c'est trop tard pour un petit déj ?

-Oui, il est 11h30...

-Pas grave ! T'aimes les sushis ?

-Ca peut aller.

-Ca te dit ?

-Hn.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Diabolique tu restes là, je reviens dans quelques heures.

Heero me donne la force de surmonter mon chagrin. J'ai toujours cette sensation de bien être émanant de lui, rien que son sourire me fait retrouver le mien. Même Logan, n'a jamais pu faire ça ! Heero est différent, Heero est Heero et je crois que je l'aime, je sais c'est un peu tôt, mais quand l'amour frappe, il s'en fout, c'est lui qui juge du bon moment !

-Heero !

En pleine rue, bondée de monde, je l'attrapais par le poignet et le tirais vers moi pour qu'il se colle à moi et pour pouvoir l'embrasser, d'abord chastement, mais lorsque je voulus me retirer, Heero me retint et là, ce fut un baiser profond et langoureux, celui qui vous fait perdre vos repères, celui qui fait l'effet d'être le seul pour l'homme qui vous embrasse, celui qui donne des frissons, même à l'âme !

-Je t'aime Heero.

-Hn, moi aussi Duo, je t'aime.

-Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

-Hn, sinon je serais pas dans tes bras aujourd'hui !

Trois adorables chiots couleur nuit se ruèrent vers nous dans un concert d'aboiement.

-Et chez les chiens ça marche aussi ?

-Duo ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as fini de poser des questions bêtes ?

-Possible, mais laisse moi t'en poser une dernière. Seras tu toujours là pour moi ?

-Décidément, tu vas les chercher où tes questions !

Sur cela il m'embrassa, un baiser comme je les aime !

-Toujours Duo !

-Et à jamais ?

-Duo.

-Oui, je sais les questions bêtes !

-Non, c'est pas ça !

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Arrête de parler !

Ca vaut le coup de se faire clouer le bec par un baiser...

FIN


End file.
